dice_pandas_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Dice Panda's Adventure
Dice Panda's Adventure is a game that was published on May 29, 2018. the Game can only have 9 chapters. Plot Setting Dice Panda's Adventure usually was made to first appear in Grass Island, but this game was an adventure game that can go through different areas and locations, and somehow this can take place in year 1989 after Princess Domino Panda was kidnapped on December 29, 1988 by Evil Dice Villain Panda. Story The Player has started the adventure with Dice Panda to collect all stars, all they have to do is rescue Princess Domino Panda, after the player collects all stars in Chapter One, the player will encounter the very first boss, Evil Dice Head, after defeating Evil Dice Head, the player and Dice Panda moved to PvP Bridges. The Player starts to continue finding stars in Chapter 2, while some/no players were fighting each other. After the player collected all/enough stars, then the player have to encounter combatic eye but later it got defeated. The player now can finally move to a different place called Large Path, Dice Panda started to follow the player where the player was going while the player was collecting stars. When the player encountered the giant, the player got into the giant and survived from it. When the player is about to go to the next chapter but the player have to get the extra star from the hand trap, so the player can use it to unlock chapter gates. After Dice Panda and the Player is in Chapter Four, the player have to collect all stars that is in swamp fields, after the player collects all of the stars, the player have to collect the star from Poison Monster so the player won't battle him, but fortunately the player completed Chapter 4. Later in Chapter 5 Dice Panda is now telling the player to do all of those 5 puzzles. # Which lever # what pressure plate # Poison Walking # Dodge red zoned Booby traps # Parkour that leads to which lever After the player completes the final puzzle, the player have to collect the star without battling Mad QR Code, after chapter 5 is complete, the player will now go to chapter 6 with Dice Panda. On Chapter 6 on overheated land Dice Panda Recorded the temperature that is 4500 Degrees Kelvin (7640.33 Fahrenheit or 4226.85 Celsius), although Dice Panda was saying that it's really hot but it's true. After the player collects enough stars, the player might encounter evil stick man, but unfortunately the player defeated him. After the player completes Chapter 6, Dice panda and the player have to find the way up to the top of the mountain so they can know who is way up there. After the Player reaches the top, the Player encountered Bomber Bully Head, after The player defeated Bomber Bully Head, the player and Dice Panda starts going to Toxic Poison Land but after entering it, they got locked out from Chapter 7 due to completing 7 chapters. Later on Chapter 8 they start finding Evil Dice Villain Panda's Castle, but instead of finding it, they encountered Poison Guard the Wall. After 30 hits later, Poison Guard the wall got defeated and Dice Panda follows the player where is the castle at. After finding the castle, Dice Panda and the player entered inside but after reaching far end, they both were about to encounter Evil Dice Villain Panda. The Player escaped the dangerous room using the lever but Dice Panda went into Evil Dice Villain Panda's lab so Dice Panda can defeat him by himself, but unfortunately Dice Panda was shot by Evil Dice Villain Panda with a reincarnation gun. When the player went into the battle room, instead of finding Dice Panda, it was "Dice Panda". But now the player have to battle him instead. After 3 hits later, Dice Panda turned back to normal, causing Evil Dice Villain Panda to become Super mad, after the conversation is over, Evil Dice Villain Panda separated Dice Panda and the player so they will not see each other. After a few seconds later the player escaped the cell and Evil Dice Villain Panda was reminding the player to not go to his lair, but the player doesn't want to turn back, causing Evil Dice Villain Panda to become EXTREMELY mad. After the player went into Evil Dice Villain Panda's Lair, the final battle begins, but after 7 hits later the player grabbed the cage key and setting Princess Domino Panda and Dice Panda free. Now Dice Panda told the player to push the button that opens the trap door, but when the player pushes the button it caused an explosion and disables poison lasers. after the player, dice panda, and Princess Domino Panda used the trapdoor to get out of here. After that, Evil Dice Villain Panda starts chasing after them, but he failed chasing them and got defeated when they slammed the door on him. After their Journey is complete, the player is now permanently invited to Dice Village by Princess Domino Panda. After they got here Dice Panda and Princess Domino Panda given the player a prize which is a flag or a last star. Cast * Dice Panda * The Player * Evil Dice Villain Panda * Evil Dice Head * Combatic Eye * The Giant Kogamian * Hand Trap * Poison Monster * Mad QR Code * Evil Stickman * Bomber Head Bully * Poison Guard the Wall * Princess Domino Panda Game information Release Date: May 29, 2018 Game type: Episodic Adventure Game Chapters: 9 Bosses: (10 in total) * Evil Dice Head * Combatic Eye * Hand trap * Swamp Monster * Mad QR Code * Evil Stick-man * Bomber Bully Head * Poison Guard the Wall * "Dice Panda" * Evil Dice Villain Panda (Final Boss) Game ID: 6120105 Link to the game # https://www.kogama.com/games/play/6120105/ Category:Games